Restaurant Guide
Lets learn how to make and run the restaurant, in this section we will cover all the little bits of helpful information that doesn't fit elsewhere in the game about your Old Church restaurant, it will also point you to relevant links if required. Getting Started 'Clearing the Old Church' When you first start out the Old Church has certainly seem better days, the first thing you will need to do is clean it up a bit. Using your trusty new hammer remove all the stone laying around inside. Once completed be sure to talk to the crafter, Tom outside. 'Setting Up' Some craftables must be in place before you can open up the restaurant to hungry survivors. Once everything is cleared you must have Tom craft a Simple Kitchen for you, you won't be getting much done without an oven. You can't choose where to place the items in the restaurant, the game will automatically place the craftable inside ready for use. When you get your first oven you will be instructed to click on it to learn your first recipe. Before anybody will turn up for your amazing Baked Corn you will need to sort out the seating arrangment, visit Tom and have him craft the now unlocked Seats. You will notice all the old pews go except one which has been repurposed as a new bench at the back of the Old Church, the already exisiting alter table is now ready for people to dine at. Tom has crafted two new chairs to match the pew making this a four place table. You are now ready for the survivors to come for grub! 'While We Wait' It's easy when you know how, but you do need to manage it well when it starts getting busier, and it will. I hope you play a lot of Time Management games because this is what running the restaurant is like, however it does start slow to let you get into things. While waiting for your first customers why not check back on the farm and care for your crops. Don't let them die as gaining new seeds isn't easy or cheap. Why not pop to see Sarah , she seems to be the new merchant in town, regularly check out her wares she 'acquired' from Alex's cart. Lastly don't forget about Todd in the campsite, he has a request to make of you and in exchange he will work for you during the day making work around the place easier. You won't be able to make this just yet as you will require Scrap, so save 5 scrap when you get some in order to gain Todd's help. 'First Customer' Once you have talked to everyone and harvested a few crops your first customer should arrive. Talk to them - They will confirm what they would like to eat Trade - If you can give them the meal they are asking for then make a trade with them that you and your customer is happy with. Cook - Once the trade is accepted the customer will sit at an available location. Click on the oven and select the dish they want to eat, press Cook. You will then need to fetch the required ingredients one-by-one and add them to the pot. For your fist customer you will need to click on the box to get a corn, then click on the oven to put it in the pot, this will become easier later on when you have Tom craft Food Storage. Once all the ingredients are in the pot a little timer will countdown until it's ready. Serve - Once it's done click the oven to collect the dish, then click the correct customer to server the dish to. Clean Up - Once the customer has finished their meal they will leave, but a new customer won't be able to sit in the same seat again until you have cleaned the dishes at the place setting. Click on the plate or glass, then click the bowl of water next to the oven to wash it up, all done! Gaining New Recipes Learning Ninja Style Recipe Guide Cooking Click on the oven and choose a dish to cook, doing so will prompt you to place the correct ingredients into the pot on the oven. To do this you must click on the crop then oven is asking for, then once you have it in hand click on the oven to add it, so this for all the items required to cook the dish. Once all the ingredients are in the pot a counter will start, below is what it will look like and what to do at each stage. This shows the dish is currently cooking, leave it be. The dish is ready! Click on the oven to collect it, then on the customer to serve it. The dish is beginning to burn, you must collect themeal before the orange gets all the way round. This dish is now burned! All you can do is remove it from the oven and start again. Removing a burnt dish takes a little longer, there will be a progression bar in the action box. Coping With Customers Who Ordered What? Hovering over the customer will display in a bubble above their head what dish they are waiting for, you can also click on them to have it displayed. They Won't Leave! If you accept payment for a dish that you don't know the receipe for then expect problems. A customer will not leave until they have been served the dish they want, this means they are taking up valuable space, bottom line is don't accept a trade if you can't cook the dish.